Simplify the following expression: $12\sqrt{325}$.
First, try to factor a perfect square out of the radical. $= 12\sqrt{325}$ $= 12\sqrt{25 \cdot 13}$ Separate the radical and simplify. $= 12\sqrt{25} \cdot \sqrt{13}$ $= 12 \cdot 5 \cdot \sqrt{13}$ $= 60\sqrt{13}$